


Loved, Repulsed

by adangerousgourmet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Love/Hate, M/M, Otakus, POV Multiple, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousgourmet/pseuds/adangerousgourmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren works at Titan Cafe every day of the week to help out the owner and his best friend, Armin Arlert. He soon meets a grumpy short man and you could say he envied everything about the man, causing him to blindly hate the guy. What will happen when this shortie retaliates?<br/>---------<br/>Levi had recently discovered a new café in which he loved to go to. Erwin and Hanji, his bestfriends, told him to come to the place because it was well known for its coffee and it could "level up his sword-fighting mana". But, ever since a German kid who spilled everything came to serve him, he could hardly control the annoyance he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved, Repulsed

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a little summary of what this fic is going to about.  
> I must warn you, though:
> 
> ERERI/RIREN WILL HAPPEN.
> 
> Comment if you have any ideas of what could happen, I need all the help I can get! :)  
> <3 Enjoy!

Eren fucking Jager, the brat. Every morning, I come into into Titan Café and order a cup of tea. Every morning, Eren Jager works at Titan café. Every morning, the brat decides to wait on me and fucking spill whatever he's carrying on me. I am repulsed by him. His full of life turquoise eyes and his bouncey attitude. I wish he'd never worked here, so I could enjoy my tea in peace without disturbance. His blond best friend and black-haired girlfriend both waltz around the café like they own it, I hate them. I hate the brat, Eren fucking Jager.

Eren Jager. I have seemed to fallen for him. When I come into Titan Café every morning, he's always there to wait on me and greet me. His bright turquoise eyes take my breath away and his smile is just gorgeous. Although he may be really clumsy whenever he waits on me, he can be a real sweetheart. For example, he'd always serve me no matter what and ignore all the other customers. I think I love him. There's only one problem; that brat has a girlfriend... At least I think so. That black-haired girl is always with him, working along side him, and always making sure he is safe and okay at all times. Whenever I think of her and him together, my heart feels like it's tightening. I just...love Eren Jager.  
\-------------------------------  
I am disgusted by Levi Ackermann. Since I come in on mornings for Titan Café, he is there. He's always ordering tea, the idiot, coffee is much better. Every employee is assigned a certain area in the café, so I got to serve a part of the café for myself. And guess what? Levi Ackermann is in the area I serve. I purposely spill his tea on him because just seeing him eagerly wait for the tea makes me want to smash the cup right on his stupid little head. Good thing Mikasa and Armin are there to control me so I don't. I hate him.

I think I love Levi Ackermann. I get to see him every morning and it makes my heart pound so much that I spill the tea that he orders on him. I think he thinks I'm clumsy, but I'm really just nervous around him. I am so glad I was assigned the part of the café that Levi sits in. Sometimes, I get sidetracked and stare at him. Then Mikasa has to snap me out of it. I wish Mikasa wasn't so protective of me. I mean, I know she loves me, but seriously, I can do things myself. Levi Ackermann is all that I need.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
